The Life and Times of the White Witch
by SilverStar56
Summary: Luce was normal. She just lived life normally with no complaints. So when she got into an accident and woke up on an island in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on her back... Well, life for her will never be the same again. Oc-insert
1. It begins with Death

**Hello people, this is Silverstar. It's been a long time since I wrote something and posted it on Fanfiction. I hope my writing has improved and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Enjoy!**

Some keys:

Talking " abc"

_Thinking_

**Others**

Luce was a normal teenager. She lived an average life and went about doing normal teenage things. So, when she died and woke up on an island in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on her back... well, shewas definitely not going to live like she used to anymore. Oc-insert

* * *

><p>Chap 1: It all begins with Death<p>

" Miss Prima! Do you understand me!"

Prima Luce was jolted awake by the booming voice. She fluttered her eyelids slowly and turned to face the teacher, who was standing in front of the class plastering a small frown on her lips. She straightened her back and brazenly made every effort to meet the teacher's glare eye-to-eye.

She wanted to go back to sleep! The bloody teacher interrupted her nap!

The teacher glared at her. The seventeen year-old met her glare head-on.

Silence permeated in the classroom , the tension between them getting thicker by the second.

"... Yes?" Luce asked, breaking the silence first.

She raised an eyebrow; her frown got a bit wider as well. She wanted to go back to sleep, dammit!

The teacher twitched at Luce's nonchalant response.

" Not 'yes', young lady! Stand up and answer the question on the board!" The old hag screeched, hand repeatedly slapping against the chalkboard, creating a large crack sound. Dust clouds had also formed and the teacher was unfortunately choked by it.

The class erupted into laughter, Luce was no exception.

"Quiet!" The teacher's scratchy voice echoed along the walls. The room was silent once again.

"Answer the question, Miss Luce."The teacher's hand breaking in a slight spasm.

" Twenty two point five percent." She answered smoothly, adding to the teacher's irritation.

The teacher twitched again, but this time it was more rampant. " ... Correct," she managed to grind out, "You may sit down." The teacher gave her one last glare before resuming lessons.

Luce sighed before she sat down. She let out a large yawn that made the teacher slightly more ticked off than before (even though it was impossible to be) and leaned down on her desk to resume her nap.

Though, the whispers prevented her from going back to dreamland.

" She did it again!"

" I'm amazed that Mrs. Anderson hasn't kicked her out of the class yet..."

" She couldn't even if she wanted to! She's the top of the grade!"

" It would have been better if her personality was more... glam."

Luce sighed again. This was a normal routine for her. Wake up, go to school. Tick off the teachers unintentionally (sometimes) by sleeping through class. Wake up for break and eat her bread which she bought from the convinience store. Sleep again for the next three hours and get out of she would Go home, complete her homework, eat dinner, shower and sleep. (Repeat the next day.)

It was the same routine over and over again every day. Including dealing with her gossiping peers.

It wasn't much, really. She was just the best target to pick on since she was so averagely normal. She had Normal frizzy brown hair that reached past her shoulder, a normal slim body (build for a seventeen-year-old), normal brown eyes and an extremely normal face that people would forget the moment they looked away from you. She liked to wear baggy straight jeans and a simple white T-shirt with a peace symbol printed on it.

The only thing abnormal with her was that her IQ which was just a wee bit over the one hundred and eighty's.

She was a genius, yes. However, her personality just plain sucked. She was a hermit that rather stay at home and watch the clouds roll by rather than socialise with people.

So it seemingly balanced out.

She was _**normal, **_average, typical, run-of-the-mill, whatever you call ordinary people nowadays.

So why did people like to yap about her life?

Luce sighed as she buried her head into her palms. When did things change? Oh right, it changed when her parents 'mysteriously' disappeared seven years back.

Actual Meaning: they abandoned her.

It wasn't really that much of a surprise for the then ten-year-old. They always argued with her and never bothered taking care because they deemed her the 'freak'. It only saved the then ten-year-old from the constant bickering when they vanished.

The sole good memories that she had was mainly related to her aunt and uncle.

Her aunt and uncle were twins. Always wearing a bright smile, they made Luce feel warm inside. They joked around and acted like kids rather than their own age. Sometimes, she felt like she was the adult, reprimanding them for their childish antics. They were the complete opposites of her parents- they took life in by the stride and nearly never argued.

They were the suns of her life and they took her in when her parents disappeared. During those days, she smiled more often than any time of her life and even occasionally laughed.

That was before the accident took their lives.

She was fourteen when it happened. It was like someone sucked the life out and crushed the empty shell she called her body of her when the teacher broke the news to her. During their funeral she didn't shed a tear, not in public anyway. She didn't care if they called her a 'heartless child' but she couldn't shed her tears in front of those fakes. Once the crowd left though, she let the dam break.

She had never cried as much for someone else before.

The only reason she was still able to go to school was because they had left her an inheritance that paid for her education all the way until university.

In Luce's eyes, her true family was her aunt and uncle, not her 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

Luce snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bell ring. Her eyes slowly opened and she once again yawned before giving her attention to the teacher, albeit in a rude teacher rolled her eyes before pinching her insanely sharp nose. "…That will be all for today class. I will be expecting your assignment tomorrow. Dismissed."

Collective groans and relieved sighs resounded throughout the classroom but Luce paid no heed to the class's response. She merely stuffed her books into her bag before she headed home.

Same old routine.

* * *

><p>Luce gazed indifferently at the crosswalk in front of her, the cars whizzing by faster than the legal speed limit.<p>

School ended normally like always. And, like always, she was heading home on the same familiar route that she used for the past seven years now.

Everything was normal.

Until she stumbled forward from being pushed behind.

Luce scowled and turned to see who the culprit was, only to do a double take. She saw a young boy rubbing his elbow which he grazed when he fell. Apparently when he did, he accidently pushed Luce.

The boy winced as he touched the scrape. The scowl disappeared from her face as Luce offered her hand to the boy.

The boy was hesitant at first, retracting his hand just before her grabbed hers. This was Most probably becauseof her awfully neutral facial expression. She was told before by her aunt that her neutral expression made her look like she was awhile, Suprisingly, he made up his mind and took a firm grip of her palm. Luce pulled the boy up and checked for any injuries. Luce nodded when she found none except for the graze on his elbow.

Luce then dug into her bag for a plaster, she face holding a frustrated expression until she felt it. She took out the plaster and motioned the boy over. The boy looked at her questioningly until she showed him the plaster.

Luce bent down until she was his height and stuck the plaster firmly on his elbow.

The boy blinked, then gave her a large grin. "Thanks Lady!" he chirped.

In response, Luce's mouth tweaked upwards and a small smile made its way onto her face.

She had a soft spot for children.

It was then that she noticed that the boy was carrying something.

It was a book.

"A Manga of One Piece."

Luce's mouth widened into a slightly larger smile.

_This boy is a fan of One Piece huh? _Luce thought absentmindedly. She knew the Manga well. Why? Because her aunt and uncle were huge fans of it.

When she was still living with them, they would get extremely giddy about the Manga. Sometimes even dragging her over to the computer to read the latest chapter with them. Back then, she constantly tried to get away from reading the damn thing by hiding somewhere in the house.

Unfortunately, they always found her wherever she hid, thus came several hours of reading the Manga and watching the anime.

After they died, it felt like she had to read the Manga, sort of in honour of her family.

Because of that, she has been up to date with the Manga and has currently read all six hundred and forty chapters of it.

" Lady? Are you okay? " The boy asked with a worried expression on his face.

Luce snapped out of her dumbstruck-state and smiled at the boy.

He was so innocent, so... carefree.

How she'd wish she could be like that.

She patted the boy on his head.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." She said, genuinely meaning it.

The boy grinned before running off in the opposite direction of where she was going.

As she waved goodbye to the boy, the smile on her face slowly disappeared as the warm feeling she had had left with the boy. She sighed as she dropped her hand and made her way across the crosswalk as the red man turned green.

_I wish I could be a kid again._ Luce mused quietly.

Too bad she didn't see the car speeding way above the speed limit coming at her.

The car crashed into her and what she registered was unadultered pain before she saw black.

* * *

><p>Luce woke up to the smell of alluring seawater and the feel of grainy sand underneath her fingertips.<p>

Her body ached and her muscles screamed at her not to stand. Her head was pounding and her throat felt like it was burning.

Still, she forced herself into a sitting position. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light coming into her eyes and used her hand to shade them. Her vision was blurry,so she rubbed her eyes using her free hand.

Slowly, her vision cleared and what she saw gave Luce the shock of her life.

She saw the ocean. The big blue puddle that we all call the sea.

She blinked disbelievingly, hands dropping to her sides, not caring whether the sunlight hit her face.

_...What the hell? I'm pretty sure there are no oceans or seas near Lacanada. _Luce marveled, staring at the ocean as she heard a seagull screech above her.

Luce slapped herself and started to think. _Back up; let's go back to what I remember..._

Going into a cross-legged position, she began to reflect.

_Let's see... school... The old hag screaming at me again... yadi yadi yah...going back home... help the boy... car hitting into m-._

Luce froze. Her body started to shake.

_Wait a sec...A freaking car hit me! Ouch. So then…_

_... Am I dead?_ Luce thought silently, the crashing of the waves and the seagulls' cries being the only other things she could hear.

She frowned, her forehead turning into a crease.

"If this is heaven, the place sure is blue." Luce commented to herself absent mindedly.

Luce sighed before stretching her hands out, and relaxing them ,dropping them behing her. She intended to use them as levarage. She stiffened though, when her hand landed on something soft.

Slowly, she turned around to see...

...

A plush bag.

Luce blinked incredulously.

It was a big fat baby chick plush bag. It was really round and fat, a small yellow tail was sticking out from its behind and it had big sparkly eyes. The orange beak complimented the round plush toy and it had an imaginary blush sewed onto it, its face facing upwards to the skies and not meeting her eyes. A thin but sturdy looking brown leather strap was attached to it.

A note was attached to the top of the plush bag.

She looked at it cautiously, before hesitantly taking the plush toy into her hands and took a peek at the note.

**Dear Miss Luce,**

Luce stared at the note incredulously. _Are you serious? This... note is practically addressing me!_

**If you have received this note and the awesome chick bag along with it, it must mean that you have died in the living world.**

Luce's face paled. So she really was dead and was some sort of wandering ghost now?

**But please rest assured. You are dead there, but you are very much alive in this world.**

Luce let out a sigh of relief. It felt better to know that she wasn't some sort of ghost and was still living, no matter how aloof she was.

Wait a minute.

_This world? There ? What in the hell are you talking about?_

She read on.

**Right now, you must be confused. You see, when you were born, you had a special soul that did not belong in that world. So when you died in that world, you would be sent to this world to re-live your live so to speak.**

**This world however is a dangerous. But please be rest assured, we have prepared the necessary tools needed for you to survive.**

_Huh? _She was extremely flustered now.

**Please take a moment to look at your right wrist.**

Luce slowly lifted her right wrist to her face and blinked in surprise.

She was wearing a bracelet. There was first a single silver loop that hung slightly lose around her wrist and on the loop there were seven smaller loops embedded onto the bracelet. On each mini loop was a diamond shaped flat structure that was about her palm's size and lastly, dangling from the loop, some runes that she had never seen before inscribed on it,.

After taking a good look at the bracelet, at the same time wondering how it got onto her wrist in the first place, Luce turned back to the note.

**Now please note, this bracelet is a medium that you will use to channel your magic.**

..._what?_

Luce stared at the note for awhile, before shrugging it off part of the new world.

**Assuming that you are not freaking out, I will explain how to use it. First thing first though, we need another item from within the chick bag. This will serve as a demonstration on how to use the bag.**

**Please take the chick bag and open it's beak.**

Luce re-read the instruction before putting the bag on her lap. Placing her hands on each side of the beak, she opened the bag.

A book flew out of the bag immediately and smacked into her face.

She didn't move until she peeled the book of her face and scowled at the bag. The chick's beak was now closed and simply stared back at her innocently.

Luce just sighed before turning over the book to see it's cover page.

It stated, " Magix for geniuses, Vol.1"

The "genius" rolled her eyes before turning back to the note.

**Just to Note: ****The chick will randomly spit out the items that you need. It knows when you will needed and what you need it for. Take caution though as the items has a tendency to come flying out of the bag.**

Luce's hand twitched in annoyance.

**You can store other items inside the bag as it has an indefinite amount of space. Do not question how it is possible; just know that it took a lot of bargaining to get this bag. Also, when you store items in there, do not worry about not being able to take it out; the chick will know what you need. Other items have already been stored inside the bag, and what is inside... you will have to find out yourself.**

Luce scoffed and rolled her eyes.

**On to other matters: the book which the beak spitted out.**

**The book will be needed for you when learning to use magic. Several spells can be found in the book and the book itself will explain the procedures of how to use magic and all the other information needed.**

**Once you finish this volume, another volume will be ready for you to read.**

**That is the part on how to fight back in this world.**

**On to matters of food.**

**We have stored enough food for you to last a month inside the bag. Once that has run out, you must hunt for your own food inside the forests on the island you have landed. Note that you must go to the darker and more dangerous part of the island to get the food.**

Lucegrimaced before turning around to see a forest. It was dark and gave off a dangerous vibe. Now that she looked at the island, it was shaped like a cresent moon, half of which was the beach while the other half was the forests. Behind her was a darker part of the forest, which was the middle, but on the extreme edges of the right and the left was the lighter and less dangerous parts of the forests.

The girl involuntarily shivered as she stared at the darker forest after she heard a screech from inside.

She turned back to the piece of paper.

**Please do note that there are extremely vicious animals living inside the forest. So for the one month of food supplied to you,honeyour magic skill to a reasonable level so as to ensure that you do not get killed when venturing inside the forests.**

A vein popped at the side of Luce's head. _This thing is laughing at me._

**That is all to what you would need to survive in this world. Please try to relax and have fun (in this brand new world). Another thingto take note of is that you must not try to escape from the island.**

**The island is surrounded by extremely strong currents that would push you back even if you try to swim out. A small boat too would be useless against those currents. So please await a rescue ship that will come in about three and a half years.**

Luce stared in disbelief as she raised an eyebrow.

**Please do not ask how we know, we just do.**

**Now please enjoy, relax and try not to get killed in this world.**

**Yours trully,**

**Your anonymous helper**

**P.s. Another note, please take a look of your face at the miniature lake on the right side of the safer forests.**

Luce frowned before getting up, dusting the sand off her pants and slinging the bag on her shoulders before walking on. She reached to the right side of the less dangerous forest, and ventured in and indeed, she found a lake and a small open hut at the other side of the lake.

The brown haired girl crept over to the edge of the pond, taking her time. As she approached, she took a look at her reflection.

She froze at what she saw, her jaw coming slightly loose before she set it back in place. Her eyes started to twitch very rapidly as she brought up a hand to touch her face. She pinched her cheek as hard she could and when she registered pain, she knew she was not dreaming.

Why hadn't she realize it before? She noticed that her hands had gotten smaller but shrugged it off thinking that maybe she was hallucinating.

However, she could not deny the truth staring at her right in the face.

...

She saw the reflection of a three-year-old version of herself.

With her fingers twitching, she reverted to the note for an explanation.

**As you can see, you have been reverted back to a weak and useless three-year-old. When we meant you were to re-live your life, we meant it. Don't worry, you didn't lose any of your life, in fact you gained another fourteen years. Yet another note is that you will still maintain your seventeen-year-old mind and will not age mentally untill you reach seventeen again. Then you will age mentally along with your body.**

**Oh, and one last thing, do ****take a look at your back later, you'll see something funny…**

**Isn't it fun for you to live your life again?**

**Have fun!**

And printed at the bottom of the extremely long note was a picture of a smiley face with a thumbs up beside it.

Luce twitched and several veins simultaneously popped all over her body. She did the only thing she could do in her situation-

She ripped the paper into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>It must suck to be Luce now. This is the re-written and edited first chapter! Kudos to my friend, she helped edit it! I hope you enjoy it! there may still be mistakes in here but please take it easy on us!<br>**

**A note. Luce means light in latin. Prima Luce means Breaking dawn.**


	2. And it continues with a red haired man

**Chapter 2! It's finally here! Thank you for reading my story and to those that reviewed, thank you very much! Please continue to follow the story!** **I give kudos to my friend that has helped to edit this story. Please give her your support too!**

*****And a note, in the previous chapter, there are things you must take notice I changed some things.**

**The bracelet has eight loops instead of seven**

**Even though Luce looked like a three year old, she is actually in fact three and a half year old. People tend to have a tendency to mistake her to be younger than what her real age is, sometimes Luce herself forgets that she is actually older than she really looks, which annoys her. ( Though she is way older than she really is... haha!)**

Some keys:

Talking " abc"

_Thinking_

**Others**

**I do not own One Piece! Just my OC!**

* * *

><p>Chap 2: And it continues with a red-haired man<p>

Sweat beaded down Luce's forehead as the brown haired girl let out a bored sigh. She shook her head slowly as she stood up from her hut and jumped down, deciding to take a stroll on the beach.

It had been three and half years since she was dropped off on the island and her physique had changed from a three-year-old child to a six and a half year old's ( Though to be specific she was about seven years old, but she looked a little younger than what she was supposed to be). However, the fact that she had not changed mentally at all irritated Luce.

One distinct change was had to be her height, which had increased by several centemetres. She also obtained a scar on her left shoulder, but other than that, she had not changed at all appearance-wise. Her hair was kept at the same length as before, but it was more rough around the edges as she cut her hair using a makeshift knife that she made.

Another change were her clothes. Luckily, she was supplied with clothes that fit her size. ( though her original clothes that she wore when she was dropped here was shrunk to her size... how did that happen? ) She now wore a very airy white tank top made from silk and had a butterfly sign printed on the edge of it and wore shorts that just reached her knees.

Speaking of appearances, following the note's advice, Luce had checked out the thing on her back and she scowled for a whole week before she got over it.

Her previous non-existent birthmark suddenly gained a more defined shape. On the middle of her back, just right where people could see it if she wore a low-cut dress that would bare her back, was a small wing-like birthmark that donned a white tattoo and red runes inscribed on it.

She was not happy with it- that and her first magic practice.

In simple words, it was a disaster.

She had tried a simple,or so what the book claimed fire spell at first, and had her hair nearly burned off.

Then the girl tried a water spell , claimed to be as "easy as pie", that came out as a pathetic bubble instead of a gush of current.

Then she tried a tornado-summoning spell and only got a peck of a small breeze.

Next she tried a lightning spell and ... well let's just say she had spasms for awhile.

After that she had successfully managed an earth spell and managed to grow a small, pretty violet flower...

... but to only have it wither five seconds later.

She boasted a genuis' IQ of 180+, but why was it that she sucked the first few times and practically failed at nearly every spell she tried? This question boogled the supposed genius, and annoyed her an awful lot.

Then, there was the matter of food.

Luce's eyes twitched.

After finishing the one month's food supply, she had started to hunt in the darker parts of the forests.

Her first encounter with the creatures of the darker forests nearly left her one arm short. That was how she got her scar, but how she managed to survive... was a story for another day.

Her second time going in let her off fruitless because, although she managed to barely kill a dear, it quickly got stolen by a tiger.

Her third experience was by far the best: she had managed to get back at the tiger that stole her food and triumphantly cooked him for dinner.

Each experience in the beginning felt like hell, and she had to adapt to the foreign situations quickly and smoothly. However, Luce didn't have an IQ of over one hundred and eighty for nothing and she was able to adapt within a short period of time and managed to get stronger with every fight she had against the beasts.

Now, she had little to no problem turning out victorious against the beasts with or without magic, but she still grumbled from time to time since as she also had to deal with all the trouble that came with getting stronger. She is a very lazy brat.

Three and a half years had passed quietly and uneventfully for her, and now, out of plain boredom, she was taking a walk to along the beach.

Luce yawned again, not bothering to cover her the mock-roar that escaped from her mouth as she scratched her head.

" The air is too humid! Stupid storm last night... I couldn't even get some decent sleep..." She grumbled as she grinded her teeth against each other.

Her feet touched the soft sand- which had a burning sensation beneath it, but got quickly cooled by the breaking waves. Whilst admiring the peaceful scenery, suddenly, something in her mind clicked.

The brown-haired girl paused for a moment, seemingly trying to remember something.

Didn't that blasted note mention something happening in about three and a half years? What was it again...

As she mulled over about the thought, Luce did not realise that she was approaching something and tripped over the object, her face planting onto the sand.

She stilled before slowly picking herself up. Scowling, she dusted herself clean and angrily spat out the sand in her mouth before she turned, ready to maul whatever that caused her to fall.

She stopped though, when she saw what tripped her.

Better yet, it wasn't a 'what', it was a 'who'.

Holy smokes, it was a man!

An unconscious man for that.

The red haired man that laid lifelessly infront of her was wearing a black long coat, he was wearing it free of the arms and his shirt underneath was long-sleeved and white. The top buttons were open but was held together by a red sash around his waist and his look was completed with a pair of long dark green pants.

Luce blinked a few times before furrowing her brows.

_Where had I seen this guy before?_

The girl pushed the thought to the back of her mind for a while as she pushed the guy over and let him lie on his back. She grunted as the man was very heavy. Not to mention she could actually feel his six-pack underneath the shirt.

_He must have worked out a lot_, Luce concluded as she mused over the fact.

Then she sighed as her conscience would not let her leave the man in that vulnerable state, and so she began to check the man for any injuries. She nodded in satisfaction when she found that there were none, but his whole outfit was drenched with sea water.

_Washed up huh... There was a massive storm last night, could he have fallen off his ship?_ The brown-haired girl pondered as she checked his face.

It was then she noticed something.

The man had three slash-like scars running down his right eye. Again, Luce felt like something was poking the back of her mind. Something about this man seemed so familiar...

Had she seen him somewhere before? She just couldn't put her finger on it.

The girl shook her head vigourously before returning to check up on the guy; she could worry about that thought later. Luce found nothing physically wrong with the man she inspected him. She reasoned that he was probably just thrown overboard from the ship he was on by the storm last night.

Seeing that the man didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon, she felt it would be best for her to bring the guy back to her hut. To others, she may seem stupid to do that, but It wasn't like she couldn't fight back if he tried something. If worse came to worse, she would just lead him to the darker part of the forests to be eaten.

She huffed and puffed as she dragged the man over to her shoulder and after securing him, she (though begrudgingly) started her journey back to her home.

For some odd reason though, Luce felt like she may regret treating this man later.

* * *

><p>Shanks was feeling good.<p>

Heck, he was feeling Peachy... Not!

His head pounded like a mallet that was smashed up inside his head and he groaned in agony.

This familiar head ache that came with every party session that he had with his crew wasn't new to him- he was used to it.

But last night's party differed from the norm.

Yesterday, he and his crew were heading back to Fuschia Village after visiting an island and they decided to party on the ship on the way back. He thought that nothing could happened since the weather was calm and the sea was gentle.

However, half way through the party and throughly drunk, a storm hit.

They did not expect a storm of such large proportions to hit the ship in the middle of the night!

It was not common for such a violent storm to hit East Blue and this storm indeed came as a surprise. The storm itself was not exactly normal either; it had the strength of a Grand-Line storm and being hit by one of that strength power all of a sudden definitely was a jolt.

To top off their bad luck, they happened to be partying outside, on the deck of the ship for that matter.

So not only did their fiesta get interrupted, they got soaked to the bone by the sudden storm. Being drunk that time did not help either.

They were trying, in their drunken state, to raise the sails and get out of the storm. Coincidentally, he happened to be leaning against the edge of the boat at the time.

And then Fate found it funny to try and mess with him.

There was this particularly large wave that hit the ship, making it rock violently from side to side and caused him to go overboard.

It was not a fun experience to feel the cold water slap your face when you were still partially drunk, and since the currents were so rough, he could not exactly stay afloat either.

So by the time he was under the water he lost consciousness.

And now back to the present. The fact that he had a potent headache meant that he was still in the land of the living. He guessed that he probably must have washed up ashore on some nearby island near his ship at the time. He could already feel the soft sandy beach underneath his fingertips...

Wait a minute. When was the beach this... hard?

Slowly, he opened his eyes as he sat up, shaking his head to attempt to get rid of the blasted head ache. His eyes were blurry and so he rubbed them to get a clearer vision. When he opened his eyes again, his eyes widened, stunned.

What he saw was definitely not the beach of some island.

Instead, he was inside an open hut , a forest seemingly surrounding it. Near the hut was a small lake and the hut and the lake were enclosed by evergreen trees, with light filtering in through the leaves.

Shanks stared at the vincity, jaw ajar. He was in a shady and cool forest, not on the blistering hot beach like he should be.

He was also in a warm and comfortable hut, not on the grainy wet sand where he was supposed to be.

He wasn't at a place where he should have been!

... So, how the heck did he get here?

Was he dreaming? No... his pounding head ache was a testament to that. So how...

" Oh. Your awake already." A young and feminine voice called out to him.

Using his honed reflexes, his head snapped towards the direction of the voice. However, he could not actually see the owner of the voice as she, or he, was being hidden by the shades of the trees nearby.

He could hear a sigh from that direction and a click of a tongue. There was awkward silence, the other party presumably trying to collect her thoughts.

"I found you on the beach earlier this morning. Thought it might be better to bring you here where you won't burn under the sun and dehydrate yourself."

Oh? He raised a brow. This... lady found him on the beach and saved him? An unlikely story. Most people would have some common sense to not bring strangers to their home, what's more to save them. This was especially so if it was a woman saving a man.

But then again, she did save him from roasting out there under the sun. He should at least give his thanks.

He gave the lady an amiable smile. " Thank you for saving me. May I see the face of the person who took care of me?"

The figure in the shadows seem to tilt her head, as if questioning him before slowly stepping out.

The red haired man thought his eyes were playing tricks on him and rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't. When what he saw didn't change, he his eyes nearly bulged out from its sockets- as he could not believe what he was seeing.

He saw a petite young girl standing right infront of him. Frankly speaking, he could not believe it.

The young child looked like she was just about six and a half years-old and had extremely messy , frizzy brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her hands were lean, and he could see a the beginning of a scar on her left shoulder. He noticed that there was an odd bracelet on her right wrist that could not help but remind him of something but his mind was unfortunately blank.

Despite the many shocking discoveries, what stunned him the most was the blank and slightly bored expression on her face. Her eyes were of that of a calculating adult.

That expession was not something you would normally see on little kids like herself.

The child raised a brow at his expression, her face expression not changing any bit. "I see that you didn't expect a child to save you, did you?"

He snapped out of his daze and nodded silently.

The girl sighed and mumbled something under her breath. He could vaguely comprehend the words as ' Stupid age' and ' Why the hell am I this short'.

It was kind of a shock surprise to see a child talking so maturely but at least it was more amusing than nothing.

After watching the child silently swearing ( which was starting to get disturbing, what with the black clouds appearing behind her...) and getting thouroughly amused, Shanks completely forgot about the hangover that he had.

The child stopped cursing subsequently and heaved a very large sigh, before walking over and sat down in front of him. She had also plopped a makeshift cup which had some clear water in it. She shifted the cup nearing to Shanks, gesturing for the man to drink, knowing that he might be a little bit thirsty.

Muttering his thanks, he quickly greedily downed the contents of the cup. It was refreshing on his throat, and it cleared out whatever that was left of his hangover which the amusing show did not cure.

The red-haired man exhaled a sigh of bliss as he set the cup down on the floor. He was delighted.

On the other hand, although he did enjoy this clear and calm atmosphere, he needed to get back to his crew.

For this reason, he needed information first.

" Do you know where we are?" He asked, his awarding-winning smile never leaving his face. The girl stared blankly before answering in a blunt, " I have no idea."

He blinked in response. That was not the kind of answer he was expecting.

The girl's half-lidded eyes seem to read his thoughts before she continued her answer.

" I've been on this island my whole life on my own. I got no one else to tell me where the hell I am, so I have no idea where this island is, or what it's name is."

He raised a brow in disbelief, " Alone?" He asked again. This girl had been living and surviving by herself on this island?

She simply nodded in return.

His other brow joined his already raised brow. It must have been hard... and lonely to live on an island by herself... and she's what? Six-years-old? He thought in silent pity, eyeing the girl as she picked up his cup and went to get another re-fill for him.

He eyed the girl's movements as she slowly made her way towards the lake, cup in hand. Her legs move in swift but small strides, small since she was a child. She leaned over the lake and swiftly scooped up the water. She held the cup in one hand and dug in her pocket and took out a napkin, which she used to clean the wet outside of the cup, her fingers holding the piece of cloth as she slowly ran it up and down the cup.

Shanks started to analyse the girls movements and her speech from her conversation with him. The girl talked like an adult, so she might have been educated by someone before since she was speaking properly... but her manner of speaking was too mature.

Way too mature for her age.

As if she was forced to grow up. Not that it was surprising, people who were forced to learn to survive tend to mature faster than their actual 's seen that too many a time, and it was very rare to see someone so innocent in today's world, and this girl wasn't an exception.

However, he saw something inside her eyes, and it wasn't actually surprising to see it, anyone could have, a child moreso.

The feeling, of loneliness.

Living on an island all by herself, with no one to talk to, he pondered. Shanks wondered silently if he was the first human that she had ever met since she lived here. He shook that thought out of his head; she must have had someone before at least, if not she would not be able to speak so well.

" Here." He was broken out of his train of thought as she offered him yet another glass of water, her bored lackadaisical expression still plastered on her face. Silently, he took the cup of water and took a sip from it, grateful towards the girl.

Comfortable silence lasted between the two as they enjoyed the calm scenery that was laid before them. They sat side by side and Shanks actually enjoyed the quietness. He actually felt comfortable in this stranger's presence and the girl didn't seem to mind his either.

Now that he mentioned it, he always called the child ' girl'.

Now to get a name out of her.

He gently placed the cup in front of him. " Thank you for the drink, um..." He fumbled here, prompting the child to give him her name. She raised a brow glanced at him, her expression still potraying her to be as bored as ever, ( How does she do that? ) before she replied in a bored tone. " Luce. Prima Luce."

Luce? What an odd name...

Shanks smiled again, but this time more friendly and laid back, not the one where he put up for strangers. He was starting to warm up to this girl, which was unusual by itself. The only one he got this relaxed so quickly was Luffy.

Well, he presumed he had found another exception. Except this one was a lot more mature, compared to the Monkey.

" It's nice to meet you. My name is Shanks." He replied, giving the girl his name as well.

He saw that something was flickering in her eyes, but it disappeared before he could identify it. Her face remained neutral after that. She studied his face for awhile and seemingly tried to collect her thoughts before she slowly hesitantly opened her mouth to speak.

" ... That's... a really weird name." She said finally, her face betraying nothing.

The scarred man was momentarily stunned by the comment, but soon let out a jolly laugh, not really expecting that type of response from the young girl.

Luce simply stared and waited for him to calm down, her eyes blinking slowly as her half-lidded expression remained the same the entire time.

As the man started to quiet down, he took a deep breath. " Well what about your name? I've never heard of someone called Luce before." He asked, a small smirk adorning his lips.

Luce simply pursed her lips and looked away.

Despite not showing it plainly in sight, Shanks could see that the girl's lips were begining to curl upwards.

_She really is lonely_, he concluded.

The atmosphere suddenly turned tense as Luce slowly turned back to face him. She still had the The bored expression still painted on her face but now with a questioning glint in her eyes.

" Can I ask you something?"

Shanks nodded.

" How did you end up on this island?" she asked, her voice filled with curiousity.

He froze. That was definitely not something that he wanted her to ask, though he knew it would come eventually. Silence filled the forest as a breeze passed by. Slowly, he let out a sheepish laugh and suddenly collapsed in shame, a cloud of doom hanging over his head.

Luce stared in amusement.

Bit by bit, Shanks told her how his crew and he was partying on his ship, and how the storm suddenly hit came and how he was stupidly thrown overboard half-drunk.

At the end of the story, she was staring at him with deadpanned eyes.

She looked at him straight in his eyes. "... you are an idiot. An idiot of the highest class."

He just simply chuckled in reply.

She also commented that he was a very laid-back guy, to which he replied that he was told that often.

Luce sighed as she shook her head, as if she was thinking 'How could an adult be this laid-back' and " You're lucky that you have a ship. If not, you would never be able to get of this island."

He ceased laughing and gave her a questioning look.

Luce sighed again ( she really does like to sigh a lot) and merely stood up, strapped on her bag (That is one cute bag) and gestured him to follow her. They walked out of the forest and over to the beach. While they did so, Shanks noticed that the island was significantly barren. The only place not blank empty was the forests.

The girl stopped at the beach and pointed outwards towards the ocean. " This island is surrounded by ridiculously strong currents that keep on pushing you back in. No matter what, you can't get out of this island with a small boat, nor can you swim out. You're very lucky you had a ship, those are the only things that can bypass that." She explained.

Shanks stared in awe, surprised to know that she was very knowledgeable with the geography and the currents of the island despite being a child.

" How did you know?"

She scoffed, visibly offended by his question. " Do you think that I'm an idiot?", she began, "Obviously I've tried to get out of this stinking island several times."

And it was true. She didn't believe the note at first, but after several failed attempts (and some near-death encounters) of getting out of the island, she reluctantly gave up and resigned to waiting for a rescue ship to pass by. Unfortunately, not one ship passed by the island for the past three and a half years.

Shanks looked at the girl. She stared out to the ocean with a look of longing in her eyes, as if she did not want to be contained in this island any longer. He wondered pondered on how many times did the girl look out this ocean with the same look in her eyes.

It was not fitting. Especially on a child's face. And being the type of person he was, he definitely could not leave her like that.

It was then that he made the decision. Since he was saved by the girl, what he was doing to do would count as repaying the favour. Not to mention he would feel bad about leaving this girl on the island anyway.

" By the way.," the girl broke his train of thought. He looked at her, her poker face still there, though there was something burning inside her eyes.

" Can I ask you something too?" She continued. He nodded silently.

" Just out of curiousity. What do you do for a living?"

His mouth opened abit, not expecting this type of question from the girl. He was just about to answer when he heard a loud and threatening growl behind him.

He snapped and turned to see a very large tiger bared its massive canines at them. The left eye of the tiger was scarred, but other than that, it looked menacing and ready to strike at any given moment.

Shanks immediately got into a defensive position.

Why the hell was a tiger out here on the beach? They were supposed to stay in the forests!

He heard a huff behing him, and he stole a glance, only to see Luce face-palming and shaking her head.

She soon straightened up and looked at the tiger straight in the eye.

" Back for revenge?" She asked indifferently.

The tiger growled even louder. Shanks stared at the girl with a gob-smacked expression.

" You fought with this tiger!" He pointed at the animal for emphasis.

What was she thinking? He looked at her with incredulous eyes. Was she crazy!She was definitely insane!

Luce just shrugged.

" How do you think I get food on this island? I have to fight these type of animals nearly everyday. This scar on my left shoulder is not exactly just for show you know."

He let his mouth hang agape. She had to fight this type of huge animals to survive? For food?

She definitely did not live the normal life a kid should be living.

The tiger started to circle the two of them, its paws thudding on the sandy beach. Now Shanks wasn't worried- he had fought sea kings much bigger than this cat. So attempting to defeat an animal of this size was no sweat to him. ( The life of a Yonkou sure seems tough...)

The only reason he went to a defensive position instead, was because he was worried for Luce. However, the revelation that she had fought with the tiger brought forth not only shock but brought out his curiousity as well.

How did she fight with the tiger? She looked so scrawny! Not to mention a girl's physique at the tender age of Six and a half years old wasn't strong enough to lay a hand on such huge creatures as compared to her small frame. She didn't look like she had the muscles as well.

Though he learned in the Grand Line that it was not favourable to judge someone by their appearances, he could not believe that this little girl that barely reached his thigh could fight the large animal in front of him.

It was then he noticed that the big cat wasn't looking at him at all. It was glaring intensely at the brown-haired girl. It let out a powerful roar as it pounced on the girl. It swiped its large paw at her, its sharp claws glinting in the sunlight.

Luce jumped back, barely missing the attack by a hair. She did a back flip and landed on the water, the waves crashing against her ankles. Her eyebrows narrowed and the bored expression changed into one of slight concentration and irritation.

Slowly, she raised her right palm forward . The bracelet was shimmering in the light as it floated slightly. The diamond accesories started to change colour, turning into a deep red. The runes on them also darkened in colour and became as black as midnight.

Then suddenly, she lashed out on the tiger as it pounced on her again.

In a swiping motion, a large crimson red flame barrier appeared, protecting her from harm and burning the feline.

Shanks jumped back to avoid getting hit in the crossfire. He used his hands to shield his eyes from the flame's dangerous licks. When the flames finally disappeared, he lowered his arm to find a charred tiger and a very annoyed Luce.

The bracelet had returned to normal- the diamond accesories returning back to its glass-like features again and the runes returned back to its normal colour.

He furrowed his brows, wondering where in the world had he seen something similar like that before. Then it clicked.

He saw that bracelet before.

Or to be exact, the runes inscribed on the bracelet.

Those were exactly the same as the runes on their staffs! Then that must make her...

" Are you a witch?" he blurted out his thoughts.

She turned to him, her expression back to neutral.

" By the definition found in the book, it seems to be so." She answered, not caring what this revelation meant to Shanks.

_So she was a witch... then she may be related to them..._

Wait a minute. Book?

He found himself in a state of confusion. Weren't they supposed to know that they were witches?

Not just read the definition from a book?

Like the smart child she was, Luce whipped out a book from her bag, leaving Shanks in surprise again since the said book was bigger than the bag. She showed him the cover of the book which said,

" Elemental Magix for Geniuses. Your guide to mastering Mother Nature."

He stared at the cover in awe. " This book was what I found in this bag along with some other stuff inside it. Thanks to these things, I managed to survive on this island." She explained, pushing the book back into the bag via the beak.

He frowned. Something seemed off with the words she just uttered.

" Survive? Don't you live here?"

She met his curious stare with her own pair of eyes, instead with an emotion he couldn't describe.

She smiled, but this time, the smile looked more melancholic than anything.

" I just woke up here three and a half years ago with practically no idea how I got here. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. All I found when I woke up was this," She lifted her bracelet to show him, " on my wrist and this bag," she patted the bag.

She paused. She looked like she was contemplating whether or not to continue. At that moment, Shanks thought she looked like a child of her age; a lost one for that matter. Not the mature facade that she'd usually put up.

" I have no idea why am I here, and for what pupose am I here for. I don't even know what I should do! I'm just... surviving. Not living." She breathed in deeply to calm herself down. Her words seemed to have a much deeper meaning than before. The melancholic tone especially made the words resound even stronger.

He looked at the girl. No purpose in life? Thrown and dropped in a place she didn't know at such a young age, no damn wonder she was lost.

Not to mention she also had no one to talk about it too. He definitely could not leave her alone like this.

" You know..." He started. Luce angled her face so that she was looking at him face-to-face.

" The only way to live is to find a purpose." Though he was wincing inside, he had never been an expert in dealing with young children. Luffy was an exception- It was fun to tease him.

She gave him one last look before looking down on the sand.

" How am I supposed to do that when I'm stuck here?" she grumbled, sounding more and more like a child.

He turned to smile at her, though she had not look up yet.

" Want to come with me?"

She snapped up, and looked at him wide eyed. Disbelief was written all over her face.

" I was on my way to a friend's place before I was thrown overboard. If you want, I could take you out of this place and drop you off over there. The place is nice, I bet you would also find something to do over there." He explained and the girl's eyes got wider with every word.

His smile got wider too and red-haired Shanks smirked.

" So... Is it a yes or a no?"

* * *

><p>Luce could not believe her ears.<p>

She saved the man in the morning just believing he needed her help. In the end though, it turned into something else entirely.

At first, she was catious of him. Who wouldn't be? He was a man, and she , a kid. Alone on this hostile island with practically no one to take care of her.

Once he woke up though, she found it hard to not relax in his presence.

She couldn't really explain it, it was like he had this atmosphere where you'd feel safe and warm.

... Just like her aunt and uncle.

And when she talked to him, she also realised how good it felt to talk to someone. Being Isolated for three and a half years just plain sucked. She had no one to talk to except the animals that rather see her on their dinner plate than sit down for a cup of tea.

She even felt so comfortable around him that she got attached to him way too quickly for her comfort, and because of this, she even let him see the weak part of herself that was rarely shown to others.

She just couldn't help it.

And now, this very same person was offering her a way out of this damn island.

Oh, she wanted to say 'yes' so badly. But why was he doing this for her? She just saved his life, no big deal. He was taking her out of this island,yes, but she was a stranger to him nonetheless, so why?

" ...Why? " She asked in a quiet voice.

He looked at her, his head slightly tilted.

" Why are you helping me?" She continued, " I'm a stranger to you, so why are you helping me?"

He hummed, fingers tapping his chin.

" Well... you saved me from being roasted under the sun for one..." He said.

Luce's heart sank. For that? She looked downcasted as she stared down the sand.

" But..." She looked up again, surprised to hear him continue. " Is it wrong to help someone just because you want to?" And at this point, he gave her a large grin.

She blinked. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. But it felt... nice. Nice to Know that there were still people in the world who were genuinely nice.

" So?" he asked again. " How about it?"

She didn't hesitate this time.

She nodded in agreement.

In response, Shanks gave her a wide grin. He ruffled her hair, teasing her. Luce got annoyed though and swatted his hand away, in which he just laughed it off.

"...-oy! Captain!"

The duo blinked at the voice. It sounded distant, but not too far away.

Shanks shifted his sight towards the ocean and immediately smirked.

When Luce turned to look, she nearly gasped at the sight. In the far distance, she could faintly see a ship, and riding on the ship's deck was a large crowd of people waving from afar.

Shanks grinned and waved back. " I'm here you bastards! Took you guys long enough!" He shouted good-naturedly.

" It was your fault for getting thrown off!" They shouted back, but not in malice. In fact, she could actually hear people laughing on the ship.

Shanks chuckled in response as he stopped waving.

He nudged her and told her to grab all of her stuff.

Luce eagerly complied as she dashed back to the hut to grab her reamining items.

Finally! A way out of this island!

The genius stuffed all of her remaining items in her bag. The chick bag had no trouble gobbling up all of her stuff. She sweeped through her hut and checked for anything left behind.

When she found nothing, she nodded in satisfaction. She jumped down from the hut and ran to the edge of the forest before she stopped.

She looked back, to see the gentle light filtering through the trees. She gave the forest one deep bow. She couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving, but this was it. She was definitely not letting this chance slip away.

_Thanks... for sheltering me for the peast three and a half years..._

She took one last and long look at the forest before she turned her back on it.

_... I'm off now..._

And with great resolution Though she had her neutral face back on now she dashed out of the forest.

The brown-haired girl dashed towards the part of the beach where Shanks was waiting, and as she neared the red-haired man's place, she noticed that the ship was significantly closer to the island than before.

She ran faster to Shank's side, excitement pulsing through her veins at the thought of finally getting off this island, but she started to slow down when she saw something on the ship's sail's.

She stopped short from her run and blinked before she squinted her eyes to get a better look at what was drawn on the sails.

She gasped once she got a good look on the sail and saw a very familiar emblem that she had not seen for the past three and a half years, only last seeing it inside a very familiar Manga.

The sails had the picture of a skull, which had a distinct red-slash down against it's left eye and had two swords crossing each other behind it.

Luce's eyelid fluttered rapidly before settling down to a blank face as she eyed the flag of the ship. It was black and had the skull on it.

Her leg twitched.

_No... It couldn't be... It was true that I thought he looked the same as that man in that Manga, not to mention he had the same name as that person..._

_... But, I thought it was just plain coincedence! Sure I was suspicious but it couldn't be possible!_

Needing the final proof to believe that the world she landed into was the world she believed it to be, she turned to the red-haired man and asked him something, her blank face on.

" Shanks?"

" Yeah?"

" I asked you something but you never answered, What do you do as a living?"

Shanks blinked as he stared at the girl. Before a look of recognition landed on his face. " Oh. I never told you huh?"

He turned his head and grinned at her, and Luce was praying in her heart that by the dieties above that _please don't let this place be..._

" I'm a Pirate!"

... Crap.

Luce eyes twitched slightly as she held back a curse in her throat. _..._

_ Why the hell am I in the One Piece world?_

And that was the final nail in the coffin. The truth staring right at her in the face as dread pooled in her stomach. For the past three and a half years, she had been stuck in the Manga that her Aunt and Uncle adored.

There was only one thing that went through her mind at that moment.

_Who the hell did I piss off up there to land me in THIS ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I'm laughing at Luce's situation! That's it for the second chapter! Look forward to chapter 3!<strong>


End file.
